Victor Bennett
'Victor Bennett '''jest śmiertelnikiem i byłym mężem Patty Halliwell. Jest ojcem oryginalnej Mocy Trzech; Prue, Piper i Phoebe Halliwell. Po rozwodzie i śmierci Patty, Victor opuścił swoje córki pozwalając wychować je ich babci po nieustannych kłótniach na temat tego jak powinny być wychowywane. Victor pojawił się ponownie po tym jak jego córki stały się czarownicami i odnowił z nimi relacje. Historia Wczesne Życie Victor urodził się w rodzinie Bennett i prawdopodobnie miał "maniakalną" siostrę, siostrzenicę lub siostrzeńca alkoholika oraz cioctkę imieniem Sylvia. Zgodnie z drzewem genealogicznym jego urodziny przypadają na 16 lutego 1949 roku. Małżeństwo z Patty Halliwell thumb|left|Victor w latach 70Victor Bennett ożenił się z Patty Halliwell przed urodzeniem Prue, która na świat przyszła w 1970 roku. Matka Patty nie była zadowolona, że córka poślubiła śmiertelnika. Miała wysokie i dość surowe wymagania wobec mężczyzn, zwłaszcza śmiertelników. Gdzieś pomiędzy urodzeniem Prue i przed urodzeniem Piper, Victor dowiedział się, że jego żona i jej matka są czarownicami - jak również jego córki które odziedziczyły moc. Victor próbował dostosować się do Wiccańskich zasad i magicznego życia swojej małżonki z miernym skutkiem. Nieustannie kłócił się z Patty o magicznym dziedzictwie swoich córek. Victor uważał, że magia jest niebezpieczna i zaszkodzi Prue oraz Piper. Chciał wychować je na normalne dziewczyny, bez magicznego bagażu. Lecz Patty (z pomocą Penny) chciały, by były czarownicami. Nie pomogło również to, że Penny i Patty związały im moce. Jakiś czas po urodzeniu Piper, Patty zaczęła coraz więcej czasu spędzać ze swoich Duchem Światłości, Samem Wilderem. Victor był coraz bardziej sfrustrowany, patrząc jak jego żona coraz bardziej zbliżała się do Sama, oraz to jak często pojawia się w ich życiu i opuścił rodzinę na krótki czas, lecz wrócił w 1975 roku i Patty ponownie zaszła w ciążę rodząc mu trzecią córkę Phoebe. Kiedy Prue miała sześć lat, Victor uratował ją z Magicznej Lodowej Ciężarówki, wykorzystywanej do przechowywania demoniczych dzieci. Według Victora, gdy udało mu się ocalić Prue, Penny była przerażona, wierząc, że Victor miał szczęście, ponieważ nie miał magicznych uprawnień. Wkrótce potem okazałó się, że Sam i Patty mieli romans i Victor podjął decyzję o rozwodzie. Rozwiedli się gdzieś w 1977 roku. Victor wtedy nie wiedział, że Patty jest w ciąży, z córką Sama, Paige Matthews. Victor wciąż opiekował się córkami po śmierci Patty w lutym 1978 roku jednak nie był w stanie poradzić sobie z apodyktycznym charakterem Penny, opuścił rodzinę na dobre po tym jak w piąte urodziny Piper zaatakował demon. Prue miała wtedy siedem lat, a Phoebe trzy. Victor ostrzegał Penny, że magia jest dla nich zagrożeniem. Ponowny Powrót Jego córki nie widziały się z nim przez dwadzieścia lat. Victor nagle pojawił się w San Francisco w 1998 roku, niedługo po tym jak jego córki otrzymały moce. Prue była podejrzliwa wobec niego, ale Piper i Phoebe były bardziej chętne na spotkanie się z nim po latach, ponieważ nie miały z nim prawie żadnych wspomnień. Jednak ich podejrzenia wzrosły po tym jak Victor chciał wziąć Księgę Cieni, w celu ich ochrony. Wtedy Prue zdenerwowała się i używając telekinezy rzuciła nim gwałtownie przez pokój. Okazało się, że to trio zmiennokształtnych chciało go wykorzystać do kradzieży księgi. Narażając swoje życie, aby je chronić, w końcu ponownie zdobył ich zaufanie, w tym Prue. Jednak pozostawia on siostry bez pożegnania, zostawiając im film z lat 70 z dziewczynkami i ich wspólną Wigilią. Victor nie odzywał się do nich przez trzy lata. Piper starała się utrzymać z nim kontakt wysyłając mu kartki urodzinowe, ale robiła to niechętnie ponieważ on nie wysłał im żadnej. Pojawienie się thumb|Victor ratujący Prue przed Nicością. Bez wiedzy Prue i Piper, Phoebe zaczęła utrzymywać ponowny kontakt z ojcem za pośrednictwem komunikatorów i maili. Jednak Victor ponownie nie pojawił się, aż do 2001 roku, kiedy przyjechał do San Francisco na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną. Podczas gdy pomógł siostrom, w uchwyceniu dzieci demonów i uwięźienia ich w magicznej ciężarówce. Ponownie zdobył zaufanie swoich córek, opuszczając je w dobrych stosunkach. Victor nareszcie znajduje miejsce w życiu córek, poznaje narzeczonego Piper - Leo, a jednocześnie prosi je o magiczną pomoc, by sprawdziły czy pewne miasteczko jest wolne od duchów i magii. Victor staje się bardzo nieufny wobec Leo kiedy dowiaduje się, że jest Duchem Światłości, ponieważ thumb|Victor i Phoebeuważa, że sprawa z Samem i Patty była jednym z czynników przyczyniających się do końca jego małżeństwa. Jest szczególnie sceptyczny, gdy Leo mówi mu, że Piper ma "większe powołanie" - to były te same słowa które Sam mówił do Patty. Gdy Leo wyjaśnia Victorowi, że pomimo tego, co się stało z jej rodzicami, poślubi Piper mimo wszystko. Stosunki udaje się ocieplić i jest nawet świadkiem na ich ślubie. Victor był także w szoku, gdy Patty została tymczasowo sprowadzona z martwych, udaje się mu także przekonać Piper, by nie rezygnowała ze ślubu. Śmierć Najstarszej Córki Po śmierci jego najstarszej córki Prue, Victor jest wyraźnie zasmucony, z tego powodu. Victor jest także thumb|Victor przytulający załamaną Phoebe w dzień pogrzebu Prueoburzony, kiedy widzi jak Phoebe kłóci się z inspektorem na temat śmierci Prue. Kilka miesięcy później, Victor jest gościem na ślubie Phoebe i Cola Turnera. Victor wydaje się akceptować ich przyrodnią siostrę Paige. Drugie Małżeństwo i Narodziny Najstarszego Wnuka Gdzieś w 2002 roku, Victor na rejsie dla singli w Meksyku, poznaje Doris która jest demonem. Choć nie thumb|Victor i jego demoniczna żona Doriswiadomo, czy nie była pod wpływem zaklęcia. Victor i Doris szybko zakochali się w sobie i wzięli ślub. Gdy przyprowadził ją, by przedstawić ją swoim córkom, Doris pokazała swoje prawdziwe oblicze i dźgnęła Victora w brzuch, prawie zabijając go, przed próbą kradzieży dziecka Piper. Ostatecznie została pokonana. Victor wykazuje się dużą siłą ponieważ mimo ciężkiej rany, udaje mu się wspiąć po schodach, odciągnąć Doris z dala od Piper i wyrzucić ją przez balustradę, ratując Piper i pozwalając im ją pokonać. Następnie jest świadkiem przyjścia na świat swojego pierwszego wnuka, Wyatta. Poznanie Drugiego Wnuka Gdy Chris Halliwell przybywa z przyszłości, by ochronić Wyatta przed złem, Piper wzywa swojego ojca, by thumb|Victor poznaje swojego wnuka z przyszłościdowiedział się dlaczego jest względem niej taki odległy. Ku zaskoczeniu Victora, Chris jest podekscytowany, mogąc się z nim spotkać; ponieważ mają w przyszłości bardzo dobry kontakt. W końcu Chris wyjawia to iż jego matka zginęła, gdy miał tylko czternaście lat. Victor radzi Chrisowi spróbować zbliżyć się do Piper, ponieważ nie mógł tego zrobić w swoim czasie, i mówi mu, że być może już wierzyć w lepszą przyszłość, ponieważ została zmieniona jego przybyciem. Dodatkowo Chris radzi Victorowi rzucić palenie cygar, mówiąc mu, że będzie miało to duży wpływ na jego zdrowie w przyszłości, Victor robi to niechętnie. Dalsze stosunki z rodziną thumb|left|Victor i Patty w końcu dostali się do rodziców ich dzieciGdy rodzi się Chris, Wyatt wyraża wobec niego pewną zazdrość, korzystając ze swoich uprawnień by orbitować go w inne miejsce jak np: orbitować go do Victora, który przynosi go do domu. Stamtąd, Victor angażuje się w problematyce Chrisa i Wyatta oraz w wiccańskim rytuałe Chrisa na który Piper nie chce się zgodzić i zazdrości między rodzeństwem. Gdy chwilowo wskrzeszona Penny rzuca zaklęcie rozwiązujące zazdrość między Wyattem i Chrisem,przynosi odwrotne skutki i przypadkowo zmienia jej wnuczki w nastolatki. Victor i Penny kłócą się w jaki sposób najlepiej będzie poradzić sobie z sytuacją, w końcu przywołują Patty, aby im pomogła. Penny obraża się i znika po tym jak Patty bierze stronę Victora. Razem rozmyślają jakimi byliby rodzicami, gdyby się nie rozwiedli, a Patty zobaczyłaby wtedy jak jej córki dorastają. Gdy siostry przygotowywują się do ostatecznej walki z demonem Zankou, pozostawiają Chrisa i Wyatta w mieszkaniu Victora, pod jego opieką. Chcą by był ich opiekunem prawnym w wypadku, gdyby nie przeżyły. Gdy Czarodziejki pozorują swoją śmierć zarówno wśród magicznej jak i śmiertelnej społeczności, Victor wciąż opiekuje się chłopcami, nawet po tym jak Starsi starają się namówić, by dla dobra wszystkich oddał im chłopców. Siostry wykorzystują swoją moc glamouringu i przemieniają się w siostrzenice Victora. Kiedy Czarodziejki wychodzą z ukrycia i ujawniają, że wciąż żyją, farsa się kończy. thumb|left|Victor i Patty z dwoma najstarszymi wnukamiPrzed ostateczną walką sióstr, w której ginie Paige i Phoebe, Piper pozostawia swoich synów pod opieką Victora. Moc Wyatta jest bardzo chciana przez demona Dumaina bo wtedy antagonistki Christy i Billie miałyby wystarczającą moc, aby przywołać Nicość. Victor dowiaduje się, że Chris otrzymał swoje uprawnienia i zachęca go, aby wykorzystał je do orbitowania Wyatta do nich, z powodzeniem. Gdy Piper i Leo przenoszą się w czasie dzięki pierścieniowi Coopa, by przywrócić Phoebe i Paige do życia, spotykają młodego Victora i Patty w latach 70, w dniu poczęcia Phoebe. Kiedy przenoszą się z Patty z przeszłości do przyszłości, poznała tam wersję Victora z przyszłości, który mówi jej, że się rozwiedli. Następnie zostaje z nim, aby nadrobić zaległości. Victor informuje Patty o śmierci Prue i dwóch części na dobrych warunkach. Dwa lata później, kiedy Victor przychodzi do rezydencji pilnować dzieci, podczas gdy trwa walka z Neeną, zdaje sobie sprawę, że Henry ma thumb|Victor doradzający Henremuwątpliwości co do wspólnego życia z Paige. Victor opowiada mu swoje własne kłopoty małżeńskie z Patty, która również była czarownicą i ich zmagania. Victor mówi mu, że jeśli nie był by tym kim jest, Paige nie byłaby w stanie wypełniać swoich obowiązków; Victor radzi Henremu wspierać Paige. Dzięki niemu Henry zmienia swoje podejście. Kiedy Victor pyta o imię jego siódemgo wnuka, Henry nazywa go Henry Jr. Przypadkowo jest to czas kiedy, kiedy tylko Victor i Sam są w tym samym miejscu i czasie, choć nie wiadomo czy mieli żadnej interakcji. Gdy wszystkie magiczne istoty zostały pozbawione swoich uprawnień i śmiertelnicy zyskali możiwość używania magii, Victor został zmuszony do ukrycia swoich siedmiu lub ośmiu wnuków, aby zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo. Phoebe tylko opiekowała się nowonarodzoną córką Parker, ponieważ nie chciała sprawiać więcej stresu swojemu ojcu, ale w końcu zostawia ją pod jego opieką, jak również w trakcie bitwy z Reneekiem. Porządek został przywrócony, Coop, Leo i Henry odzyskują swoje dzieci. Życie Zawodowe *'Biznesman: 'Praca Victora pozostaje niejednoznaczna, choć cokolowiek to jest, praca pozwala mu wrócić do San Francisco, dając mu szansę być blisko swoich córek i wnuków. Fakty i Ciekawostki *Postać Victora była orginalnie grana przez Anthony'ego Denisona w sezonie 1. Denison nie został poproszony o powrót, gdy dowiedzieli *thumb|Anthony Denison w "Thank You For Not Morphing"się, że miał miłosne zainteresowania względem postaci Shannen Doherty, Prue Halliwell. Postać Victora została przekształocna w 3 sezonie. *Victor początkowo miał nazywać się ''Victor Halliwell, jednak później Penny powiedziała, że nazwisko Halliwell pochodzi od jej męża Allena. W związku z tym jego nazwisko zostało zmienione na Jones, ale w końcu zostało zmienione na Bennett. Jego nazwisko było kiedyś błędnie tłumaczone na Bennet. *Victor jest pierwszym rodzicem który pojawił się w serialu i pojawił się w każdym sezonie z wyjątkiem drugiego sezonu. Wystąpił w 14 odcinkach, tyle samo ile Penny Halliwell, ale więcej o pięć odcinków od Patty Halliwell. Kategoria:Śmiertelnicy Kategoria:Postacie